ABC Oneshots
by daydreamgirl14
Summary: "I'll always be here to catch you when you fall. To help you when you're in danger. To cheer you up when you're sad." A collection of ABC oneshots mostly Rimahiko. Some Amuto and KairiXYaya. Hint of Kukade in one. Rating just to be safe.
1. A is for Alright

**A.N. I know Im supposed to be working on One Week Of Happiness, but I wanted to out this for Halloween since I can't on the actual day. I promise I'll work on One Week of Happiness soon!**

"I see you were too lazy to find a costume, Rima-chan," Nagihiko smirked. Yes, for Halloween, I just decided to charnari, Character Transform, with KusuKusu. I wasn't planning on going trick-or-treating with them. I was just going to stay home and read my gag mangas like always. Eventually, Amu made me comply into going.

I shrugged and told the truth. "I wasn't gonna come." He was surprised my answer since it didn't have it's usual cruel retorts. Oh well. Looks like I, Mashiro Rima, am going trick-or-treating with my friends.

We started walking around, going up to multiple strangers' doors, asking for candy. When it started getting darker, I took a quick glance at Amu. For some reason, she looked quite skittish. I sighed. She's too willful to admit that she's afraid of the occult or anything relevant to it.

After awhile, I grew wary and tired. Nagihiko noticed. "Want me to carry you, Rima-chan?" he asked, a small smirk on his face, holding his arms out. The offer was tempting, but I do have my pride! I shook my head, my blonde locks flying.

"Come on. Rima-chan. I don't mind." He leaned his face closer to mine. "And anyways, a cute girl like you shouldn't be walking." I blushed, paying attention to the limited space between us. "But you're not _that _cute," he chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips, glaring. There he goes instigating me again! He's always there to perturb me! He needs to figure out whether or not he hates me! I quickly turned away from him and ran to the others who were ahead.

Suddenly, I felt my feet leave the ground. It took me to figure out what was going on: I was being carried bridal style by Nagihiko! I started to struggle. "Put me down!" My friends turned around to see what was making me yell before laughing and continuing on their way. "Humph. This better be your messed up, audacious chara," I muttered. I settled myself into his arms. Sure we vie to be Amu's best friend, but I guess he's alright.

**A.N. Review please! No flames!**


	2. B is for Birthday

**A.N. No, I didn't forget about One Week of Happiness which the first chapter is almost done with. I've been working on a lot of stories and is currently at my cousin's garden wedding. I brought my laptop and thank goodness there's wifi.**

It was midnight, the beginning of the first minute of December one. Hinamori Amu was sitting upright on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest, Facing the balcony, she bowed her head above her knees, vision blurring. Tears began to stain her now pale skin. It's been about five years since Ikuto left to find his father, Aruto. Year after year, Amu waited for the cat like boy. Year after year, she was left disappointed. Over time, she began to wallow in her own self pity on Ikuto's birthday. This year was no different. The pinkette choked out a coherent sentence through her tears. "Happy birthday, Ikuto."


	3. C is for Crossdresser

**A.N. Must update xD I've been dead for a year but now I've come back to life this holiday! I have all these oneshots written already. If I stop being lazy, then I can post all of them by Christmas at the latest. xD**

"Hey, cross dresser." Mashiro Rima met up with Fujisaki Nagihiko. The two had gotten over their hate for one another. Well, Rima got over her hate. Nagihiko never really disliked her. To their friends' relief, the two were on speaking terms, even if it did involve plenty of name calling.

"Cross dresser!" the blonde yelled again.

"Rima-chan, can you please not call me that?"

She shook her head. "No. You're a cross dresser, and that's what I'm going to call you."

He didn't respond.

"Cross dresser? Cross dresser? Cross dresser? Are you even listening to me? Cross dresser!"

Suddenly, he pressed his lips to hers.

The boy pulled away. Watching Rima in a daze, Nagihiko chuckled. _Least she stopped calling me cross dresser._


	4. D is for Dress

"Try this one on."

"How about this one?"

"This dress looks great!"

It was a Sunday afternoon. The previous female Guardians were at the mall with "Nadeshiko," who came back for the weekend and were looking for dresses to the Seiyo High Dance. Rima and Nadeshiko were watching Amu and Yaya scurrying around like little squirrels digging up acorns, as they looked for dresses.

"What are you doing here, purple head?" Rima whispered.

"Amu-chan invited me," Nadeshiko replied in a hushed tone.

"Drop the act. They're too far to hear us."

Nadeshiko sighed in relief before she smirked. "Rima-chan? Don't you need to find a dress. You're going to the dance, right?" she asked, her voice dropping an octave.

"Shut it, cross dresser. Anyways, I'm planning on ditching again."

"You know Amu-chan and Yaya won't like that."

"I don't give a care, Fujisaki-san."

"Don't you have a date? Remember your fan boys."

"Nah." She glared. "And why do you care?"

Nagihiko shrugged. "I don't. Just curious."

Suddenly, Amu came to them holding a sleeveless purple dress that poofed out at the waist. "Rima-chan, try this one on. I think it'll look great on you!" She shoved the dress into the blonde's hands and pushed her into a dressing room in the blink of an eye.

"Come on, Rima-chan. Let's see."

"No."

"Please, Rima-chan."

"No."

"Let me help," Nagihiko as Nadeshiko offered. "Rima-chan. I'm going to go in if you won't come out." Rima could practically hear him smirk.

"Stupid purple head," she muttered before stepping out. Amu and Yaya started squealing like little girls who got some candy.

"Nadeshiko" stared for awhile. Suddenly, Nagihiko got a hold of himself and smirked. "Rima-chan, I just remembered something. My brother wanted me to ask you if you would go to the dance with him."

The blonde just blankly stared at the cross dresser for a few moments before muttering two words. "Stupid dress."

**A.N. Sure, Rima. It's all because of the dress.** **Keep telling yourself that. Review please, and these will be coming faster than those Easter people that kept finding Ikuto. x]**


	5. E is for Epic

**A.N. Who else is up for another round of oneshots?**_  
_

_Epic in the dictionary of Mashiro Rima-awesome_

People think of many things when hearing the word epic: the Grand Canyon, United States, the Seven Wonders of the World, getting good grades, finally reaching the gut wrenching, mind blowing, head turning climax of a story. One thing tops them all.

"Rima-chan? Are you okay? You spaced out for awhile."

I gave my boyfriend a sweet smile. "I'm fine, Nagi."

Bending down slightly, he gently pressed his lips to mine.

One thought went through my mind: Epic.


	6. F is for Fights

It was a beautiful and sunny afternoon in Seiyo, Japan. The birds were chirping, the sky was a magnificent blue, and Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko were in the middle of one of their usual fights.

"Cross dresser!"

"Shrimp!"

"Purple head!"

"Chibi Devil!" "He-she!"

The argument began as usual before Nagihiko took it in a different direction, hoping that his plan would work.

"Beautiful!"

"Handsome!"

"Funny!"

"Sweet!"

The boy had a feeling she had no idea what she was yelling. He's thoughts were confirmed. Rima's eyes grew as her hands slapped over her mouth, like a reflex, realizing what she had just said. The dancer looked at her, a smirk on his face, an eyebrow raised.

"Sweet? Handsome?"

Eyes narrowing dangerously, she pointed at him accusingly. "Y-y-y-you tricked me!" the girl screeched.

"I did no such thing."

Cursing under her breath, she walked away from Nagihiko, who had a grin upon his face. He was happy to know Rima didn't really hate him and felt the way she did to him as he did to her. It was a start.


	7. G is for Gummybear

Yuiki Yaya skipped into the Royal Garden, singing her new found favorite song. "Oh, I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear!" Her friends immediately covered their ears. They quickly had gotten tired of the song.

"Get her to stop!" Rima demanded.

"Yuiki-san, can you please stop?" Tadase asked.

She ceased, thinking for a few moments before shaking her head. "Nope! Oh I'm a gummy bear! Yes, I'm a gummy bear!" "Someone get her to be quiet!"

"Sanjoi-san! You do it!"

He looked bewildered. "How?"

"I don't know! Find an off switch! Give her some candy! Kiss her! I don't care! Just get her to shut up!"

The Jack blushed at the last suggestion. "I can't-"

Kukai, who visited for the day, pushed Kairi into the candy obsessed girl, causing him to accidentally press his lips to hers. They were like that for a couple seconds before the dark green haired boy realized what was going on. He pulled away quickly. The two didn't dare look at the other.

"Finally! She stopped!"


End file.
